Demons Genes Side Story RinxBon
by Miserableandmagicalfairytails
Summary: This will be sort of a spin off of The Demons Genes. This will contain the same starting concept of The Demons Genes but with the Story of if Rin choose Bon. YAOI so you've been warned.
1. WHAT?

A/N

Okay guys, I decided I'm going to continue writing, BUT this time I'm going to do a bit of a side story with RinxBon. It follows the events of The Demons genes from the first chapter excluding the whole situation with Yukio, this will be a strictly RinxBon story. So yep :3 Enjoy

Chapter 1:

~Rins POV

"I can't go back to school!"

"Rin, you can't just stay here all the time!"

"I'll hurt someone! I could hurt you."

"Hurt me! I don't care, do you know why?!"

"What the hell would make you okay with being hurt?

As he heard me continue, he looked shocked and that stern expression slide off his face. He stared down at the floor and I heard him mumble something. Even with my advanced hearing I couldn't quite make it out. He soon looked up and stared me in the eye.

"I WOULD BE OKAY WITH YOU HURTING ME BECAUSE ITS YOU! R-rin, I love you. I didn't know it was love until we found out that you were a demon and everyone was leaving you no matter what I couldn't leave you. You are so important to me and I don't care what has to happen as long as I'm next to you. I I LOVE YOU IDIOT!"

I was shocked I didn't know what to say, why would anyone love me? I'm just a worthless demon. Everyone's life would be easier without me.

"Y-you love me?"

I looked forward and saw Bon smiling with trying to look inviting instead of scary. What was going on?!


	2. You Got A Demon In Me

Chapter 2:

~Rin's POV

I couldn't even look him in the eye, he couldn't of meant that. I don't deserve to have anyone love me; I want to hurt him even as I stand here with him. I looked at his pleading eyes and sighed

"You can't love me."

~Bon's POV

He seemed to be struggling with himself. What could he be thinking? Is it good, is it bad, is he laughing, is he actually thinking about what I said? I stood there looking at his dark hair blowing through the wind and his shirt moving softly against his well defined chest. This kid was a squirt when I met him, but now look at him, 3 inches taller than me and freighting to eye. As I was waiting for him to say something I heard him sigh. I looked up hoping that he didn't see me checking him out. His eyes darkened and they were fierce and haunting. I shuffled on my feet. Then he spoke.

"You can't love me."

"Why can't I, you moron?!"

"No one loves a demon."

He chuckled darkly as he spoke I just stood there shocked. He didn't even seem like Rin anymore, after the camping trip his disappeared and came back stronger, wilder, madder, taller, darker and more sorrow could be seen in his eyes.

"You're not a demon! Sure you are half but that wasn't your choice, what you do with your life is what classifies whether or not you're a demon."

"That's the thing I can't fight it anymore." He chuckled

"Fight what? Rin w-hat…"

~Rin's POV

I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall, I loosed my grip and raised his arms above his head pinning them together.

"This, wanting to maim, kill, beat everyone. Its either that or I want to fuck them so hard they end up hurt. And I like it, I like the whimpers and screams of their pain. I want to taste blood and only blood, so am I still human?

"W-what happened to you?"

"I fricking noticed that I am weak"

"You're not weak, I can't even move and your only using one arm."

"Humans are weak, my instincts are too strong, Bon I just can't I do it anymore. I feel like I'm going insane."

"W-what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Blood. Seeing, tasting blood is the only thing that helps. I need to hurt"

"Then t-take some of mine."

~Rin's POV

My mouth watered at the thought of tasting his blood, I had to bit my lip to stop from latching onto his neck and hearing his screams pierces my ears. Bon looked at me and I saw the terror in his eyes, I smiled unknowingly.

"R-rin, your eyes. What the hell is wrong with them? D-don't look at me like that."

"Can I?"

~Bon's POV

His voice was raspy and I could hear the restraint in his voice, his teeth were pressed together and I felt that I was a cornered animal. I looked down, swallowed and nodded slowly. The moment I moved me head his teeth were latched into my neck and I let out a pain filled yelp. I hurt like hell and I could hear him swallowing my blood, after a little bit I tried to push him away but he looked at me rage and lust in his eyes and growled.

"No I didn't say I was done."

I shook as I saw his face nearing mine, he then moved back to my neck and lapped up blood and pushed me painfully into the wall. He growled and I screamed at the crushing of my wrists.

"R-Rin you need to s-stop, it h-hurts."

I soon felt his grip loosen, he looked me in the eyes and before I could say anything he was already gone. I called his name but he wouldn't answer. I pulled out my phone and dialed Yukio's number.

"Hello?"

"I need your help."

"Where are you?"

"The outer wall of the dorms"

"Coming"

I waited sitting against the wall until I saw Yukio walk up to me. Looked at me and looked shocked.

"what happened to you?"

"Rin"


	3. Chance Meeting?

Chapter 3:

Rin POV

I've been putting off going to Mephisto for hours now. I knew he knew about this already, and if I went that bastard could just make things worse, or to his plans. I decided to screw Yukio's rules and go for a walk, staying in the dorm with nothing to do just made everything worse because I was occupied. It was dark out and the air was slightly cooling, it felt especially nice on my burning body. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the calling from behind me and only turned around when I was poked on the shoulder.

Turning around I caught a glimpse at the boy who was taller than me about 2 months ago, the one with great grades, the one with the weird chicken hair, the one who said he loved me. Bon pretty much shouted into his ear with Rin's heightened senses.

Bon's POV

"Rin, why they hell are you out? Weren't you told to stay in the dorm?"

"Ya I guess I was."

Rin scratched the back of his hair, some things about him didn't change, he would always be an idiot who has the same movements to me. Ya he might be struggling with himself at the moment but Yukio's there to help him, but most of all he had me. Rin's been trying not to trouble me with his problems since the day he almost broke my wrists. It pissed me off, just knowing that he has friends who will help him through this and he didn't even try to get help from them.

"Well lets go, I'll walk with you back to dorm and I'll be staying there because you obviously cant take care of yourself."

I tried to sound simple about it but I had so much feelings going on in me right now. I was going to be with Rin alone. It made me extremely happy but a bit scared to tell the truth. I saw him just look down and nod and then put his hands in his pockets and did his weird lean while he walked. I looked at him and smiled slightly but on me it just looked like a normal expression. I walked behind him and then I tried to match his strides without seeming to be trying too hard. I probably looked like a idiot walking trying to extend my limbs. Why did he have to be taller than me now? I missed the runt that had bite. But now stood in front of me was every girls dreams in looks. 6'2, lean and built, hair that looked the perfect type of messy and a face that most male modals would kill for.

I saw him look back at me and really hoped that he didn't notice me checking him out, I just looked away seeming to not notice his look. After walking in silence for about 3 minutes we reached the twins seeming to be abandoned dorm, well from the outside at least. The inside wasn't bad at all. As we walked inside, took off our shoes and headed for the stairs I spoke.

"Can you just quit it. Stop with the solitary thing. You have Yukio, you have ME! Don't you get it we're both here to help. How long until you get it through your stupid head?! You didn't even answer to what I said the other day. You just left. "

My voice dropped a bit at the last part of the rant, I know it didn't seem like it but that actually got to me a lot. I saw him turn around with a small bit of shock in his cold eyes. They were so bright but so dark at the same time, it made me really want to look into them for longer, even if he was a idiot. He walked over to me swiftly and somehow I ended up against the wall looking at him.

"Why?"

And that was all he said, nothing else but just that word held so much emotion so much significance.

"Because I care about you, I already I said that I love you, or did you forget that you idiot? "

Before I knew it his lips were on mine. I could lie and say that it wasn't great, but this retard, this retard is the one I care for most. I started off slow, full of emotion but then was replaced with sloppy, hungry kisses. This was mostly from Rin but before I knew it I was kissing him with almost the same hunger. He had taken my waist in his hands and I pulled at his blueish black hair.

After a while I knew he completely stiffened up, I knew he was fighting with himself right now, with another word a yanked at his arm and pulled him upstairs. Not before long I was straddling his lap, I bent down and kissed him once again with the same emotion, the same hunger. I didn't know a kiss could mean so much, ya I've had little things here and there but none like this. None like Rin. Next thing I knew Rin was on top of me and placed his hands on my chest and started to undo to buttons, while he works with the buttons he kissed my lips, then my cheek, my chin, my neck, kissing each bit of skin he exposed. His breathe became ragged and he moved back to my neck, kissing then sucking, then biting. With each bite he bit harder.

I jumped and my eyes widened in surprise when his fangs dung into my neck. It hurt like hell but Rin tried to ease it by rubbing his hands on my erection. I moaned softly into the touch and the pain actually did weird things to me. Was I a masochist? Or was it just because it was the stupid guy? He stayed like that for a while then finally pulled away from my neck and licked the remaining blood that formed on my neck.

Rin's POV

I was losing control, and I was losing it fast. How did I feel for Bon? Did I love him? My pure hearted thoughts were interrupted with dark ones. I want to hurt him; I want him to scream my name. I want him. My eyes were darker than ever before and I let out a growl. I saw Bon's eyes widen by the sound and I smirked slightly. Moving down his chest I took one of his nipples into my fingers while the other hand moved up and down his chest. I heard his breathing and I wanted to hear more. I moved up and took the other nib into my mouth and played with the other, earning a sharp gasp and a moan from the blond chicken.

I smirked against his chest and bit and sucked at his chest, slowly moving his abs and stopped right before his waist.

"God dammit Rin, stop teasing me."

Smirking and ripped his pants and boxers off in one movement. His breath hitched at the sudden action. I moved and started to kiss him once again and moved my hand up, down and everywhere of his body. He pulled at my shirt.

" .Off"

His breath was ragged from the touch and the kisses. I smiled and him sat up. I moved to his ear, whispering with my voice husky.

"Then do it."

He sat up quickly and pulled at tugged off my shirt with absolutely no patience. He looked at my chest with a pissed off expression mixed with wonder. I smirked and spoke.

'Why do you look so mad, Bon?"

"Because your more muscular than me, it pisses me off."

I growled loosing the last bit of restraint I had left in me. I grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

"Take them off, all of it."

He looked at me with a frown but I could see the eagerness in his eyes. He undid my belt and pulled my pants off, then moved to take off my boxers. He pulled them down with his teeth. I watched with a smirk. Without any hesitation his mouth was licking and sucking off my length. I growled softly and pinned him onto the bed with force, I heard an unff sound from him. I pulled his into a rough kiss then pulled away and shoved my fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them and it made the already pained erection throb. I pulled them out and flipped him over she he was on his hands and knees.

Bon's POV

The urgency of his actions really turned me on, but at the same time he was being too rough. I felt a finger inside of me and tried to get used to the unfamiliar feeling, Rin had different plans, he quickly pushed I'm another and started to scissor them. I hurt like hell but then he touched a nerve and I half moaned half screamed. He smirked a devilish smirk and hit that nerve over and over again. He started to jerk me off as well. He moved to my ear and nipped and whispered.

"Come."

With that he abused the nerve over and over again and I did just what he said. He moved his fingers to his lips and licked them, but not without spiting on his length. He quickly pushed in and I screamed out. It hurt and he quickly moved in and out and his grip was already leaving bruises on my hips. My eyes watered a bit but then he hit the bundle and nerves again and I bucked backward. He growled and moved even faster. He kept pounding and I already had came, he hasn't once. Arm arms gave out and my face was on the bed.

I swear of had came 5 times when Rin came, sighed with the warm substance inside of me. And we both collapsed onto the bed. Rin looked at me and seemed to be amost back to normal. My hips ached and the buises, bite marks and hickeys were all over my body. He moved and kissed me once again and spoke.

"I'm sorry, I did it again."

"You pissed me off."

He eyes widen a bit and he jumped up.

"W-why?!"

"Because your more muscular then me, and you only came once. "

Laughing a bit he scratched the back of his head

"It was really good though. I haven't came that fast since my demonic powers awakened."

I was extremely happy about it but of course my expression didn't change much, but I knew he saw the shock and relief in me. My eyes were heavy and I couldn't keep them open, so I slept. Just before I feel asleep I heard Rin speak.

"I think I l-love you too."


	4. Lazy Demon and Tail Yanking

A/N

Okay so I think I need to get something straight, Rin is older and really just bigger now. So yep I just had to make sure everyone knew that.

-Demons Genes Spin Off Chapter 4

Bon's POV

I woke up and looked to my left and saw Rin snoring, he looked cute, which was surprising considering that he had this aura about him. His features are more mature and he looks a lot like a badass to be truthful. I sighed and a smile made its way onto my features, I blushed and shook my head and my face went back to the pissy look I usually had.

I decided that I should go and get a shower then get Rin up. I walked into the shower and let the warm water get rid of the sweat and stickiness. After washing my hair and body I stepped out in a towel and picked up my discarded clothing and put them in the wash. After a while I put my uniform back on. Walking over to the bed I got close to Rin's side and before I knew it I was on my bed with arms around my back.

"Rin! Get off."

"No."

That was all he mumbled. I decided to try and pry his arms from me and I had to no luck with it. I angrily stared at him. We had to get going we had class and I wasn't allowing him to miss even more school. I will just have to keep him in check, somehow. I thought of any way I could get him up but it was proving hard. I had an idea but I knew he's going to hate it. I decided to just do it anyway. I grabbed his tail and pulled with earned a yelp from him and gained my freedom.

"Let's go!''

He glared at me then got up and walked to the bathroom, I knew that I was going to get hell from him later. 5 minutes later he walked out dressed and cleaned. I grinned at him and walked behind him, after we were just outside of the class room I felt his whole body freeze. He was afraid, not of anything but afraid of himself.

A/N

I will be continuing this story and the other demons genes. So sit tight while i work on both of them for you guys. I love reviews and Pm's. So talk to me guys, it can be about anything. I'm just really lonely and need friends.


	5. Facing Reality

A/N

So I know I haven't updated in years, but heyy I'm not giving up on this, So enjoy guys, Rin is going back to school!

-Chapter 5

Rin's POV

I felt a tug on my tail and I actually let out a yelp, I looked over and glared at Bon, he is getting hell later, and I'm looking forward to it. Sighing I walked over to the bathroom and got a much needed shower then I got changed. Bon and I walked and I saw the door to the classroom, I stiffened up. I was terrified, I was terrified a demon, I was terrified by a human; I was terrified by none other but myself.

I could tell Bon noticed because he walked up next to me gave my a punch on my arm, I snapped out of it and I noticed that Bon tried to punch my arm hard. He grabbed his hand and shook it slightly. He looked at me with a glare.

"GOD RIN, WHAT ARE YOU MADE OF?!"

I couldn't help but laugh slightly at his comment, it seemed that his outburst and laughter completely disappeared; Bon pushed me to the side softly and walked into the room on toe. I looked down at the floor, not allowing myself to see the shocked and scared looks I knew were being thrown at me. I don't blame them for multiple reasons.

I'm Satan's son

I was taller than everyone in the class now

I'm SATAN'S son

My eyes held a darkness that no one could understand

I'M SATAN'S SON

My aura was dark and heavy

O AND ANOTHER THING I DON'T THINK I MEANTIONED, I'M SATAN'S FRICKING SON!

Without looking at anyone I moved to the back of the cram school classroom and sat there away from the frightened faces and eyes. I saw a figure walking towards me but I didn't look up, I didn't want them to see the look in my eyes. I heard a soft female voice, Shiemi. But then it was followed by a louder, prouder voice, Izumo.

"H-hey Rin, how are y-you?"

I could hear it, she was frightened of me. I just sat there looking down, I didn't want to see her face, I couldn't take it, I didn't want my friends to be afraid of me. The louder voice snapped.

"RIN! STOP LOOKING AT THE TABLE YOU RETARD!"

I snapped my head up with wide eyes; she had slammed her hands on the desk and was leaning forward towards me. I pushed myself back to not get near to her in fear of myself. I ended up pushing myself back with too much force and my back was against the wall. Not helping my case there were a few cracks in it. I scratched my head from the embarrassment and awkward that was hanging in the air. Could awkward even feel so thick? Why am I worrying about that now?! Speak you idiot!

"Um, Hey guys. Long time no see"

I looked at each of their faces, some were laughing, some were just looking at me with fear and some were both. I fake laughed and then looked back down to the ground, I saw Bon starting to walk towards me and I looked at him and shook my head. I needed to deal with this alone, I needed to fix things or mess things up myself. But knowing me the latter will probably be the outcome. He looked and understand and stopped just standing there looking at me. I got off of the floor in a little too swift motion and everyone just looked at me amazed.

The first one to come up to me other then the girls was Shima. He smiled his stupid smirk. And I liked seeing it again even if I was sitting here holding myself back. He looked at me and his mouth dropped open.

"R-Rin, why are you so tall?"

"Um, it just sorta happened a short time ago, don't ask me, I'm a idiot so."

I Laughed as I spoke and I saw something in his eyes, hesitation? I saw what was happening in almost slow motion he tried to sling his arm around my shoulder he was having trouble and I laughed. I watched him struggle for a bit then stepped away, that feeling of causing pain was coming back with his closeness. I started out of the door in a extremely fast pace, I stuttered out.

"I-I'll be right back"

Bon's POV

I saw Rin's internal struggle threw his eyes and I was just about to call Shima over and away from Rin when I saw and heard Rin's leaving. I quickly followed him but not before telling everyone else to stay put, I used the excuse that it's starting soon and luckily it was. Running with everything I had I came to the fountain and called out since he was nowhere in sight.

"Rin! Come on! You were doing great! Where are you?!"

"Right here"

I heard his voice and turned to face behind me where it came from and all I saw was a blur, I looked around and realized Rin was ether already in frenzy or playing with me. Turning 360 degrees I didn't see Rin anywhere, I let out a sigh.

"Come on Rin! We have to get to cl-"

I was cut off by Rin's mouth pressed to mine, kissing me feverishly. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH THIS IDIOT!?

A/N

I actually really like this chapter and it's been a while since that happened, well anyway,

Til next time,

Little Demons,

Now we should be going now.


	6. School is Really Everyones Hell

A/N

HEYYYYYY, it hasn't been too long and I'm really proud of myself. I'm thinking of doing this Fanfiction in two parts. I have an amazing and evil end for the first and I must do it. So now you know this Fanfiction will have a Sequel once I actually get my ass into gear and finish it. All I can say is get yourself ready for tears. (Well I hope, it's my goal) BUT don't worry it'll be in a bit so we have some time to bask in the happiness of the story.

Things are going so goooood, I'm happy with how it's turning out. I mean there are times when I hate my chapters but I'm actually proud of the two fanfictions I'm working on. Anyway, commencing shutting up.

-Chapter 6

**Bon's POV**

I didn't even have time to react and I was pushed against the wall with his hands pinning my wrists down on each side of my head. If this goes on he'll lose himself here, I need to stop this. I opened my eyes to look at him staring at me as I was food.

Shit, I did the only thing I thought could affect him, but really this could ether stop him or make it worse but anything was worth a try. I pulled my knee up to his crotch and hit him hard. He stepped back and one eye was closed showing the pain, but of course, it wasn't enough to bring him to his knees.

"QUIT IT! YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO DO THIS; YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO KILL SATAN DIDN'T YOU?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT IF YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF. Now get up and lets go back to class, wouldn't it be nice to see everyone? Have some sort of a normal life again?"

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly and shortly on lips. He smiled slightly but then I saw the difference, it turned into a smirk. He leaned closer to my ear and I could feel his breath.

"Thanks, but listen. I can control myself right now because of you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to control myself tonight."

With the same smirk on his stupid face he bit my ear slightly and started walking back to class room, I just stood there fuming.

I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM! I ran up to him and grabbed his shirt, he just looked at me amused.

"What happened to just going back to class"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IDIOT"

With a soft smile he un-clenched my hand from his shirt like it was nothing. And continued walking, after my standing there for a bit he looked back and used his head to say come on.

I sighed and walked up to him, he stopped in front of the classroom to let me in first, but I knew it was him being afraid.

**Rin's POV **

I found this to be extremely funny, I liked getting him all flustered, not gonna lie it hurt when he kneed me, but it wasn't that bad. I mean I've been flicked and kicked around by the King of earth. I think I could deal with that.

I just continued to walk and stopped in front of the door and I knew Bon got what I was saying. He walked on first and sat down next to me, so I stared at him.

**Bon's POV**

After all of that we just sat down in the back of the class, Rin was staring at me, then he started writing something down.

_You know you don't have to sit with me, you should sit where you usually do with your friends, I'll be fine. –Rin _

I sighed at him and took the paper and wrote on it as well.

_Shut up, I can sit where I want to, but I'll sit with them tomorrow. -Bon _

He looked at me for a bit the nodded, as if on cue of Rin's nod Yukio walked in complete with papers and books. I looked over at Rin and he tensed up, I grabbed the paper once again.

_What's wrong with you? –Bon_

_I haven't really told Yukio much or really seen him; I think he knows there's something up. –Rin_

I sighed, and my only thought was just how annoying this is going to be. I looked and him and gave him a hit on his arm, saying snap out of it, he looked at me and then nodded.

After about 1o minutes Rin was sleeping, I knew that he is still the same person but it made me a bit happy to see him like that again. Sleeping in class like the idiot his is. Not long after the class was over and we were going to do physical training. Hitting Rin over the head I stood up.

**Rin's POV **

I had eventually fallen asleep then I was hit over the head by Bon and saw him walking out of the classroom, everyone was gone so I jumped up and ran a slow speed for me to Bon.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!"

"BECAUSE WE HAVE TO GO FOR PHYSICAL CLASSES"

"SO YOU LEAVE ME!?''

"I DIDN'T LEAV EI JUST WOKE YOU UP AND WALKED, I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO CATCH UP."

By the time we finished our argument we were there, everyone just looked at me with fear as I walked in. It was worse now but maybe that was because this was physical classes, the classes I do well in.

Especially now, but they didn't know that yet. I was going to try and keep it that way. My eyes widened as I noticed what I was saying, I was going to lie to them again. I couldn't do that. Sighing then putting on a stupid grin I walked over to Bon, Shima and Boldie. He looked like we was going to pee his pants so I just looked at the others.

"Hey guys, what are we doing today?"

Shima turned to me with another goofy grin much like the one on my face. And started talking

"I don't know, but I hope it involves running"

He looked over to the girls and it clicked and I blushed bright red. I saw Bon staring at me with questioning eyes. I shook my head and smirked at him. He huffed out air and starting talking to Konekomaru again.

I punched Shima as softly was I could and he let out a ow. I looked over and I could hear their conversation.

"He's dangerous why are you so close to him? Satan's the reason they died and now your friends with his son?"

Konekomaru whined with fear in his eyes. Bon just sighed.

"Look he's not his Father, he's still the same person no matter what he can do or what he looks like, its still that idiot."

"I can't do that, he lied to get close to us, he's Satan's son, a demon"

"Look, you need to-''

Bon was cut off when tall men walked in, he screamed don't mess with me. And he was staring straight at me. Bon saw and walked over to me and asked if I was okay and if I knew the guy. I just said yeah and of course I don't know him. I had a feeling this isn't going to end up good.

Probably with a fight, That was one thing I didn't want. I didn't want to make a mistake and

Kill him.

A/N

So thats done, WHO IS THIS GUY? I mean I haven't given you guys the description yet but ehh, you'll find out soon. Leave who you think he is in the reviews. O and don't forget to give me your input

Til next time

Little Demons,

Now we should be going.


End file.
